


Unofficial Spirit week

by Calico_Chatty



Series: Spirit week shenanigans [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, teenagers swear so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Chatty/pseuds/Calico_Chatty
Summary: Mr damocles makes a dress code. No one likes this. as per usual chaos ensues.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Spirit week shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Unofficial Spirit week

Tiffany wore skirts. And she wore them alot. Another thing about Tiffany is that she was perceptive and honest. Lila quite hated that. After one incident too many, lila had a plan for revenge. It was underhanded and would affect her and quite a few students. But she could get away with it. She could sacrifice her outfit for revenge. Everyone would be understanding really, it’s not like they haven’t fallen for worse before.

______

“And that's why Mr. Damocles, I think her outfit sets a bad precedent for the school! I just hope no ones angry at me for bringing this up!” She faked a look of sorrow and sincerity.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention ms.rossi. I’ll change the dress code accordingly by the end of the week! I’ll keep you anonymous of course.” He waved his hand to signal her to the door.

“Oh thank you Mr. Damocles! I know some students may not like it but i really think it’ll be good for the school in the long run.” Lila grabbed her things and left the headmasters office. A smirk arose on her face. Revenge is salty yet sweet.

______

Nathaniel was doodling, Madame Bustier wasn’t doing much other than going on about ‘the strength of friendship between Achilles and Patroclus’, Yeah there wasn’t much to listen too. “Mr. Damocles has an important announcement this morning. He will be addressing the new dress code effective next monday” This was immediately met with a large groan and protests from the class.

Alya immediately took stand and slammed her hands on her desk. “Mrs. Bustier! What gives Mr. Damocles the right to police what we wear?! I really think tha-” 

Mrs.Bustier interrupted her before she could finish. “Ms. Cesaire! You will listen to what people have to say before you judge them! Sit down and raise your hand next time.” Alya sat down with a cross look burned onto her face. 

Lila then stands up to speak. “Mrs. Bustier I totally agree! We should at _least_ listen to what he has to say before we make accusations. Alya I admire your commitment to stand for what’s right, you just need to see the whole picture first” The anger faded from Alya's face but still held a look of uncomfortableness. She was listening for now at least. The rest of the class was also sated by lila’s words for the time being. Except perhaps marinette who simply just rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you Lila. You may sit down now.”

Nathaniel felt a buzz from his phone. New groupchat huh? Even during class Max worked fast.<

MaxterMind opened a new chatroom!

MaxterMind Named the chatroom ‘Dress codes fucking suck’

MaxterMind: As you can see this situation is not pog

Death metal warrior: I literally cannot see this going anywhere but straight to hell

Poet of slamatry: Mood rose

Rockman, man or moth?: No one has dressed weirdly in the past few months

Rockman, man or moth?: you know what's going on mylene?

Colours of ur ignorance: no! 

LAdy blooger: It just happened out of nowhere!

Lady Lily: try not to stress out

Lady Lily: it’ll be fine

Lady Lily: we haven't even heard the changes yet!

Meenage tunant tinja nurtles: I agree with Max

Meenage tunant tinja nurtles: unpog

ApexShadowImpact: also unpog

BuzzBuzz Bitch: I couldn’t care less really! 

BuzzBuzz Bitch: daddy will change it anyway.

Sabrina The teenage Bitch: So true chloe!

**🅱️** drien   
**🅱️** greste: we should take this a little more seriously chloe.

 **🅱️** drien   
**🅱️** greste: this change could have serious repercussions on the school and everyone else

BuzzBuzz Bitch: I know

BuzzBuzz Bitch: That’s why daddy will prevent it for   
_ everyone  
_

LAdy blooger: I hate to say it

LAdy blooger: but that just might work

BuzzBuzz Bitch: of course it will

Wired Macaroon: We might need to have a back up plan just in case

Lady lily: really marinette? I thought you were the kind of person to give people a chance.

Art gremlin: stfu i want to wear skirts

Lady Lily: why would you want to wear skirts?

**🅱️** drien   
**🅱️** greste: because they’re pawesome? 

Rockman, man or moth?: how about all the guys wear skirts on monday to protest

MaxterMind: I will do what i must

ApexShadowImpact: I would look so good in a skirt NGL

Meenage tunant tinja nurtles: you’re on dude!

Heavy metal warrior: i am going to wear a mustache

Poet of slamatry: how about the girls wear mustaches and the guys wear skirts

Lady Lily: oh sorry i can’t! I was testing this makeup to stand up to animal cruelty in the makeup industry and i can’t have alot of things touching my face right now :(

LAdy blogger: It’s okay lila!

Colours of ur ignorance: that’s really brave!

LAdy blooger: we’ll hold the fort without you!

LAdy blooger: don’t u worry!

Lady Lily: thank u guys sm!

EvenMyBFthinksImGay: u want me to tell my class?

Art gremlin: yes

MaxterMind spread it to as many classes as you can by next monday

Wired Macaroon: *evil laugh*

Wired Macaroon: Do your duty to the school marc!

Wired Macaroon: we will be victorious yet

EvenMyBFthinksImGay: K

Death metal warrior: Shit put ur phones away ms bustier is looking at us

Rockman, man or moth?: oop

Ms. Bustier looked at them quizzically. The bell rang. “Instead of attending 6th period we will be having an assembly for the dress code changes” many rolled their eyes. “Come along now, out the door.” the class looked mournful yet somewhat mischievous while packing up for class. The plan was already far into motion.

_______

Mr. Damocles stood firm and tall, towering over the students. Many looked distraught and angry, their gazes directed at him or too the ground as too not draw attention. But it was for the good of the school. They might thank him later, or never. What matters is that the school sets a good example. Even if it will only pay off after maybe another 4 years. The price of progress. He let out a cough to silence and lingering conversations.

“Ahem! As you may know we will be having some changes to the dress code. An anonymous student recently shared with me their concern for the school and our image. So i've acted accordingly.” He pulled a small remote from his pocket. The janitor, Mr. Chevrolet, Dragged in a projector. With the click of a button a powerpoint was presented onto a comically large whiteboard.

“The rest of the assembly will be dedicated to informing you of the changes. If you miss something or need to re-check the Powerpoint file will be on the schools website. We will also be emailing it to your parents and or guardians.” He looked quite proud of himself. He was so  _ good _ at speeches! 

“Now first of all, girls will not be permitted to wear skirts or shorts above the knees” nearly every student in  Collège Françoise Dupont went from ‘annoyed’ to ‘what the fuck’

_______

  
  


“Hey Marc, how many people did you manage to tell?” Alix asks

“About a dozen or so, I'm not that social with my class, _ But  _ I did manage to tell them to tell other people about it. I’m guessing come monday mustaches and skirts is all we’re gonna see” marc smirks.

“Hell yeah!” alix raises a fist in the air. “You think we could ask some other students to help find loopholes in the dress code?”

“Yeah i think there’s someone in the art club who wants to be a lawyer” added nathaniel.

“To the art club!”


End file.
